Unto Moria
by AlexAlevia
Summary: It's ummmmmmm Rowenx Sage CyexRyo and a little RowenxRyo Into the lands of Moria starts a war from a new breed of armors, Mystical, well se ya R&R!! errrrrrrr aceptind advice for chapter names. Is the rating correct?
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: Alex: Why the disclaimer? Too many probably isn't even healthy!!  
  
Alevia: It's standard so.. well we gotta write it no choice there.  
  
Alex: humph  
  
Disclaimer: The Ronins aren't mine!! Nether is the stuff from lord of the rings, please don't sue all I  
  
Alex: WE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All WE have is a computer.if you sue you'll never see us again  
  
Alex: Don't encourage the readers!  
  
Disclaimer: OK if you sue us we'll ummmmmmm. don't sue us.  
  
Rohannon: Call the sacred meeting of the elves at once!!  
  
Lowly Servant: Are you sure sire?  
  
Rohannon: Of coarse I'm sure! Go!  
  
Lowly Servant: Yes sire.  
  
Rohannon: I'm sure you know of the impending threat from Moria?  
  
Council: Yes.  
  
Kento: I'm not an elf but what are you doing with 2.. marbles on the 'sacred' table?  
  
Rohannon: Yes, well they are not 'marbles' they are legendary armors I need two bearers they deem worthy.  
  
Doan: What threat in Moria?  
  
Rohannon: They're breeding an army they have armors much like these but they are evil and have bearers we need bearers!  
  
Kento: I'll take one!  
  
Rohannon: Very well.you shall take the orange one created for barbarians like yourself. Who shall take the elfin armor of Strata?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Rohannon: Fine then Kento of Hardrock you shall find a bearer for Strata.  
  
Rowen: I'll take Strata!  
  
Rohannon: You should be imprisoned for you are not to know of this council!!  
  
Rowen: I am an elf I can bear the arma'.  
  
Rohannon: You are not of noble blood!  
  
Rowen: The arma' doesn't care.  
  
Rohannon: Fine then, but before you go to Moria you must find the other 3. Can a lowly servant like you do this job?  
  
Rowen: I'm as capable as you're nobles here!  
  
Rohannon: Very well then. Off you are then.  
  
Kento: What's you're name?  
  
Rowen: Me?  
  
Kento: Who else?  
  
Rowen: Everyone calls me Rowen so can you.  
  
Kento: What's your real name?  
  
Rowen: Touma.  
  
Kento: My name's Kento and my real name is.  
  
Rowen: Shuu Rei Faun.  
  
Kento: Yeah.so what's you're last name?  
  
Rowen: I don't...know.  
  
Kento: You don't?  
  
Rowen: No, not really. I'm an orphan, they found me almost dead as a baby, someone had tried to kill me, but since they know nothing of my past they have no idea who it could have been.  
  
Kento: That sucks.  
  
Rowen: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Kento: What's it like?  
  
Rowen: What?  
  
Kento: Being free to roam the city with no one sucking up to you?  
  
Rowen: (Heh) Well in my case I either have to fight of guards for not being high enough class or sulk in the shadows unnoticed.  
  
Kento: That sucks too.  
  
Rowen: I guess my life, as you deem it, 'sucks'.  
  
Kento: I didn't mean it that way.  
  
Rowen: It's ok, I don't mind.  
  
Kento: We're heading to the desert, is that ok with you?  
  
Rowen: Why?  
  
Kento: To find the bearer of Halo.  
  
Alex: Are you sure about this I mean people don't review our other little ficcy why will they review this one?  
  
Alevia: This one's better, R&R people  
  
Rowen: Yeah come on I'd like some reviews too, do you think a strip dancing is in order?  
  
Alex: (nods head) O_O  
  
Alevia: No Rowen that will wait for later chapters ok?  
  
Rowen: Ok people I'll strip dance in chapter three and Sage will be there in chapter 5.actually so will I can't believe he's gonna dance for you guys he doesn't for me.  
  
Alex: I'll be in chapter 3, bye!  
  
Rowen: See ya people, R&R pleaz  
  
Alevia: Parting is such sweet sorrow 5 reviews = chapter 2 


	2. 

Alevia: No sign of Alex, she's waiting to catch chapter three, I know I said 5 reviews but Shadow is one of my 4 hero people ( so I made an exception.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Ronin Warriors!! Got it???!!  
  
Alevia: Sorry I'm a bit grumpy w/o Alex.. on to the ficy. ohh yeah and  
  
. Is them talking, mumbling etc. '.' Is them thinking *.* Is someone doing something . Is me/ Alex talking (.) Is ummm I don't know   
  
Rowen: Man I can't believe we hiked all the way thru a desert to get to a tiny little. WHOA!!  
  
Kento: Little? *snickers*  
  
Rowen: Well uhhh where do we start?  
  
Kento: You aren't tired??  
  
Rowen Not..at...a.lllll. *Falls asleep Kento catches him*  
  
Kento: Holy shit! What is he umm dead?? *Takes Rowen to Grand Healer*  
  
Grand Healer: He's fine, just asleep. Sage!!!  
  
Sage: Yes sire??  
  
Grand Healer: Find him a comfortable bed!  
  
Sage: Yes sire. *Kento and Sage take Rowen to a bed*  
  
Kento: Is he gonna be ok?  
  
Sage: You shouldn't have put him through all you did. Whatever it was.  
  
Kento: Well we walked here from Elphame without.  
  
Sage: You what?? Hey wait, what's that in your Ummm butt flap.did I just say that?  
  
Kento: It's a tunic! It's just my armor orb!  
  
Sage: You too?  
  
Kento: What??  
  
Sage: You too have an armor orb and he's not just sleeping there's something more.  
  
Alevia: *Sigh* 7 reviews people 7!! Ok I wanna see my sister...  
  
Sage: And I want to see my Rowen dance naked. *drools*  
  
Alevia: `~_~ 


	3. 

Alevia: All right, I have a fan! Sorta. All the thanks in the universe to Shadow!  
  
Claimer:  
  
Alex: I own Ronin Warriors!  
  
Alevia: No you don't, dolt!  
  
Alex: *big lopsided grin*  
  
Alevia: Don't sue us!  
  
Kento: What??!!  
  
Sage: No, he picked up a shintin.  
  
Kento: What?  
  
Sage: A shintin, an evil soul that likes to get inside healers they only last for three days, in a healer.  
  
Kento: Ro's not a healer!  
  
Sage: That's where the problem is, no known records of a shintin possessing an elf, they don't come out here it makes them sick do to the harsh sunlight on fragile skin.  
  
Kento: I'm sorry part of this is my fault isn't it?  
  
Sage: Yes.  
  
Kento: Sorry.  
  
Sage: He's beautiful.  
  
Kento: What???  
  
Sage: He's beautiful don't you think?  
  
Kento: I guess. are you gay?  
  
Sage: No that's strictly prohibited.  
  
Kento: Right, I'm gonna have a look around, ok?  
  
Sage: Suit yourself.  
  
Kento looked around the palace it was made of gold and a dash of green marble. There were a few fountains that poured golden water. it was kinda odd.everywhere was well lighted even the tiniest little crack. There were murals of angels, unicorns, and healers in history, all in which had the sun in them none at night, the healers and angels hate the night. actually angels, unicorns, and healers are known as lihteins. All of them hating anything to do with the dark or dark side.  
  
Sage looked at Rowen and smiled. The boy was so cute, but he could tell wasn't only elven his fangs evidence of that as elves do not eat meat. Sage looked out the window 'Maybe Rowen's part human.' He looked at Rowen, 'No human fangs don't get that long.maybe he's part, no can't be.' With that he started dreaming of elven territory, he had heard stories of it but, never having gone out of the castle, he'd never seen it. Rumor was every thing was natural; elves lived in trees that hallowed them selves out enough for comfortable living. The grand palace was colossal 19 grand saqua trees, 5 redwoods, 2 dogwood, 3 hawthorns, and 7 pines all together.  
  
His thought were rudely interrupted.  
  
Alevia: Ok barley a cliffhanger here I like reviews even if they are flames so you don't have t.  
  
Alex: No, but be afraid of me!!!  
  
Alevia: Alex!!  
  
Alex: Sorry.  
  
Alevia: Anyway this isn't lord of the rings just saying some things may be similar so don't sue.  
  
Rowen: Can I strip dance now??  
  
Alevia: Nope.  
  
Sage: Awww that's a shame.  
  
Alevia: Sorry people no reviews no strip dance! Any way later on there will be lemon scenes I cannot I repeat can NOT write a lemon scene so e-mail me with those, and chapter and title ideas! I'm not sure but I got the impression you thought our title sucked. 


	4. insert title under review

Disclaimer :  
  
.You know the drill  
  
ohh and -.- is telepathic communicating  
  
Someone: Seiji!  
  
Sage: Ryo?  
  
Ryo: Yep it's me!  
  
Sage: Why  
  
Rowen: ehhnhheh  
  
Ryo: Who's he?  
  
Sage: Ummm  
  
Ryo: He's cute, is he dating anyone?  
  
Sage tries to hide Rowen from view, only to expose his whole body to the dragon.  
  
Ryo: Ahh definitely cute, even cuter than you!  
  
Sage blushes.  
  
Rowen: -He's staring at me-  
  
Sage: *Turns around* Rowen?  
  
Rowen: -I don't feel good- *The body starts to move then jumps up and vomits into the nearest fountain* I told you I didn't feel good.  
  
Ryo: What?  
  
Alevia: Wow that was short 


	5. Insert

Disclaimed!  
  
Alex: Stupid Password, we couldn't get on the damned computer!  
  
Alevia: Alex don't be crud. OK I know you're sick of us having split personas we are to, but you don't have to deal with it 24/7 so leave us alone, we cannot write a lemon e-mail it to us, and leave a review that its you or else we're gonna delete it by accident.  
  
Alex: Well we can access the fucking computer again so that's a plus!  
  
Alevia: Alex..again we cannot write a lemon scene, we've never had sex before, ah hell we've never even had a boyfriend!  
  
Alex: OK leave now she's going haywire.don't leave, we will! I hate school, she signs us up for EVERYTHING!  
  
Touma: Nothing that you can fathom apparently.  
  
Seiji: Leave us for a moment pleaz Ryo.  
  
Ryo: OK.*Exits*  
  
Seiji: Rowen that was telepathic.  
  
Rowen: Yeah and your... *turns around and vomits*  
  
Seiji: Are you..  
  
Rowen: Yes I'm fine.  
  
Seiji: You're a sun runner aren't you? {That's from my book Dragon Prince!}  
  
Rowen: Sorta.  
  
Seiji: And vampire, what an interesting combination.  
  
Touma {aggghhhh!!!}: How did you know?  
  
Seiji: I'm the one who checked you over.  
  
Touma: ah  
  
Seiji: *with a dreamy expression* What else are you?  
  
Touma: Huh?  
  
Seiji: It's so cool, you've obviously seen the world, I've been stuck here my whole life.  
  
Touma: Well umm I've never been asked that before umm well I'm umm-gray elf, wild elf, snow elf, wood elf, vampire, Air elemental, Copper Dragon, Silver Dragon. Sorcerer and I don't know what else.  
  
Seiji: That's cool.  
  
Touma: um, thanks  
  
Later  
  
Touma decides that he's gonna dance too and goes up there  
  
Seiji: Ryo, what's Touma doing up with the strip dancers?  
  
Ryo: huh, dear Kami-sama!  
  
Seiji: They're *drool* stripping!  
  
Ryo: *Drool*  
  
Touma: (Ohh my gosh I'm actually doing this! Fun!)  
  
Alevia: Yep, and another thing  
  
Alex: Ohh well, I need a good strip scene ok? You know the drill see yas and leave a reviw, we've been considering pulling this off, we only sot 3 reviews, other then shadoe, who is the total coolest, Ja ne! 


	6. The dance

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah.. Go the hell to page one! LAZY!  
  
Alevia: We warned you but received no review and no e-mail, so we decided to write the strip scene, you can't sue if you want a better strip scene come up w/ it and send it to us!  
  
Sage: Ohh my gosh look what they're doing! He shouldn't be up there!  
  
Ryo: Wow he has a nice ass  
  
Sage: Shut up!  
  
Ryo: Wow did I just hear you say that?  
  
Rowen: ~Wow this is so cool hey I got an idea~ grins evilly {Is that possible?} -Hello Sage-  
  
Sage: -What?- What?  
  
Ryo: What is it man?  
  
Rowen: -Wish you were here-  
  
Sage: Turns Scarlet  
  
Ryo: Oh my gosh! They're umm oh dear id love to be up there.  
  
Sage: *Turns Deep Red*  
  
~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sage: What were you thinking?  
  
Rowen: I'm sorry.  
  
Ryo: Wow, can I be you're boyfriend???  
  
Sage: Ryo!  
  
Rowen: Ummm I have to tell you something first.  
  
Alex: Now this time I'm not gonna put Seiji's strip scene in till someone e- mails it to me.  
  
Alevia: Oh and shadow, I'm sorry about the flame but I needed something for us to make Pizza with! Oh and I'm not adding another chapter till I get a review in to destroy the immortal evil 


	7. I wish you would

Declaimer:  
  
Ryo: What is it Touma?  
  
Touma: I uhhh. Turns a scarlet color -Seiji?-  
  
Seiji: -What?-  
  
Touma: -I'm not a virgin, I've been raped several times before.- Starts to cry  
  
Seiji: Looks at Touma There's nothing to be held against you -you were the victem not the cause, remember that.-  
  
Ryo: What's going on?  
  
Seiji: Leave for a second Ryo.  
  
Ryo: OK Exits  
  
Touma: Breaks down and falls on the floor crying.  
  
Seiji: Picks Touma up and carries him back. Shhh. it's ok, everything is gonna be alright. It's not like you went up to them and said 'Hey how 'bout someone comes over here and rapes me, it'll be wonderful! Puts Touma down on the bed 'How I wish I could start kissing you and those tears would be gone'  
  
Touma: Thanks Seiji. 'I wish you would just kiss away the sadness I feel, but then again, I've only been used, I've never had a relationship before. He doesn't need to carry my dead weight, hell he's gonna know soon anyway, he looks at me and bam, instant hard on!'  
  
Alevia: It's about time we updated! Stay tuned, more coming! 


	8. hmmm people, name pleaz

Disclaimer: All we own is our writing style and ideas  
  
Alevia: A few of you thought that our style of writing wasn't so good, well.  
  
Alex: I have a few things to say to.  
  
Alevia: Hush! I know that our style isn't like most people's but if you want to read our fanfiction you'll have to get used to it, 'cause it's the way we write.  
  
Alex: #Grumbles# So on with the ficy  
  
Alevia: no.  
  
Alex: YES!  
  
Ryo: What could be taking them?  
  
Shuu: I don't know.  
  
Touma: Seiji?  
  
Seiji: Yes Touma?  
  
Touma: You're part sun runner.  
  
Seiji: What???  
  
Touma: #Falls asleep#  
  
Seiji: 'Poor guy I hope he's ok.' #Looks at Touma# 'You're an angel, I wish you were mine. {I don't know if I made that up or saw it somewhere so if it's yours pleaz tell me and I will say it's yours or take it off.}  
  
Alevia: That was short.  
  
Alex: I'm under the impression they don't believe we have MPS.  
  
Alevia: Why?  
  
Alex: I don't know, it's kinda' a hard thing to prove.  
  
Alevia: Oh, well they know we wouldn't lie so. oh and Arigato to Acuamaine she's the one who named the titles. Although we didn't put some up, we didn't know what chapters they coordinated with, and again, thanks shadow for your constant support, we know that we would have quit long ago were it not for you. 


End file.
